numberblocks_scratchfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Gen Blocks / Beta Content
Next Gen Blocks has a lot of beta content. Next Gen Blocks * 3 of the main Numberkids were originally going to have different names. **Vermone was originally called "One Jr." **Olive was originally called "Four Jr." **Sixy was originally just going to be called "Six". * These were changed because One Jr. and Four Jr. seemed very unoriginal, and Six's name is literally the same as Official Six's name. * Originally, Jat was going to have a leader called "Head Purp". However, the episode she's in got scrapped due to half of it being wiped out, and left Jat as a one-time character. * Originally, Episode 11 of Next Gen Blocks was going to be a lot different than what it is now. In the beta episode 11, Vermone was still in the Purpleland where the unused character, Head Purp, pushes Vermone into a hole where he gets transported back home, to meet Sester. Also, Olive, Sixy, Septablock and Nine Jr. was going to ignore Vermone and live without acknowledging his existance. The plot got scrapped when most of the episode was gone. This left the creator very upset until he decided to make a new episode 11 which scraps Head Purp and introduces Hibo to the cast. * Episodes 11 - 20 were originally going to just be about Vermone on Purpleland with Jat and Head Purp. This was put to the side because Jay found the concept kind of boring. * Nine Jr was originally a character of Jaydob's previous fan-made series, "Numberblocks Big Days", where the Numberblocks grow out of being educational. Nine Jr., just like in Next Gen Blocks, is Nine and Ten's son. The series was not made into a web original due to it being Non-Canon, and Nine Jr. was scrapped. a year later, Next Gen Blocks was on the works, and Jaydob revived the "Nine Jr." character without him even knowing. * The Sock, a red monster with yellow lips and long, black fingers, was originally not going to exist. This is because Episode 4's ending was originally going to have Vermone reunite with Olive, and Four to congratulate Olive for saving Two's son. This ending was scrapped for unknown reasons and was replaced by Vermone turning into the Sock. Without the Sock appearing, then all of episodes 5-20 would be completely different, and we wouldn't have Albin, Weepy, Sester, Hibo, Squar or even "Block Forces". * Vermone's recurring form, the Sock, was originally intended to be a random joke that will never appear in an episode again. This was until episode 7 where the creator decided to include him again, 3 times in 1 episode. * Sixy was originally going to have rainbow blocks and Septablock was going to have dice spots. This was scrapped for unknown reasons. * Sixy was also originally going to have rainbow hair and a rainbow glove to show she is Seven's daughter. * Zero was originally going to have a main role in "Next Gen Blocks". This was later changed due to the creator having no idea what to do with her. She later got put in as a cameo in Episode 2 in the classroom scene. Block Forces * The first episode doesn't revolve around any of the Numberkids (apart from Vermone), because Jay originally intended Block Forces to be about all sorts of different Numberblocks. This concept got scrapped due to Jay making 3 episodes with Numberkids as the main characters, in a row to the point that it isn't worth it anymore. * Cad and Efirna were originally going to have main roles like characters such as Olive, and Poltora. This was scrapped due to there being blatantly no ideas for an episode starring them. Cad only appears in 1 scene in Episode 6, and Efirna's only episode is also Episode 6, her main role episode. ** The same thing applies with Sixy and Dimmer, as they were in the theme song along with Cad, but they don't have as much of a main role as OlIve and Poltora do. Dimmer still plays an important role in resurrecting the dead Numberkids with Olive. * When she was first created, Poltora was left unnamed for a while, before Jay decided to name her after the polish word of "1.5". ** She was also originally going to be the female replacement of Vermone, until Jay decided to resurrect him in episode 5 and have both Vermone and Poltora co-exist. * Block Forces wasn't even going to exist, but Jay decided to begin making it so "Next Gen Blocks" can become popular. Next Gen Block Forces * Dream Come True's name was a very random name for a character. This is because Jay named him after the fact that he is Tutti's imagination come alive. Originally, his name was "Telemalgamation", but was changed because it would be hard for him to remember or type, and the fact that the name was too long. ** He was also originally going to be a villain, which is what he was in the pilot, and in the first 5 episodes. He was changed to a good guy in episodes 6 and onward because Jay didn't really like the idea of a wizard being a villain. (Though most of Jay's franchise villains are female, there are a few male ones, like Thanos Moose, Albin, Soul and formerly Dream Come True.) * Cassie and Tutti were originally one character called "Tutti", but Jay decided to split Tutti into 2 characters by keeping Tutti's appearance and making a new character called "Cassie", basing her design off of Tutti's "punk form". * One idea for an episode was where Olive and Vermone reunite with eachother and face Dream Come True. This was scrapped for making the characters of Olive and Vermone too violent, even to a character like DCT. * Fiona and Shelby were originally Jay's "Quarterblocks" 3.75 and 5.75. This was because they look like they would be children of Olive and Weepy respectively. * Next Gen Block Forces was originally cancelled after episode 4 due to Jay not feeling like making more episodes, but he changed his mind shortly after.